[unreadable] [unreadable] Aga Khan University Bioethics Training Programmes' long term goals are to improve ethical conduct of human subject research, advance Bioethics education, and ensure that clinical practices and health policies are based on sound ethical principles. This educational training programe in Bioethcs takes into account not on y the impact of socia influences, regional culture and Islamic philosophy but also recognizes the influence of Western philosophy on moral discourse. The programme comprises of five modules: Basic Bioethics, Research Ethics, Clinical Ethics Bioethics Education, Health Equity, Policy and Ethics. Two types of programme will be offered: [unreadable] Certificate courses (comprising of a mandatory Basic Bioethics module and a module o applicant's choice); [unreadable] Masters Programme which comprises of the entire five modules and a dissertation (original research). The programme will be run mostly by the faculty from the various departments of Aga Khan University. However, faculty also includes renowned individuals in Islamic jurisprudence, law and health policy from other institutions. The programme would be guided by an Advisory Committee, comprising distinguished Bioethicists from Western countries, and individuals representing key institutions involved in healthcare and research from within the region and Pakistan. The specific aim is to train 240 key personnel, carefully selected for their potential to have a maximum impact in their respective institutions within Pakistan. [unreadable] [unreadable]